


BARBIEPIE

by Rachellelie



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachellelie/pseuds/Rachellelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PewDiePie goes on a “Barbie Adventure.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	BARBIEPIE

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the PewDiePie FanFiction Contest.

“Look at me, Barbie.” Pewds taunted the computer screen where the game, “Barbie Adventure” was displayed. Pewdiepie called out, “Go Barbie, go, go, go!” The Barbie figure approached the doorway of the castle. Suddenly a bright pink light lit up the computer monitor and shot out of the screen, absorbing Pewdiepie in it.  

“Would you like to play a game?” Barbie asked.

“Wha-where...am I?” Pewds stuttered.

“To begin a new game, click start!”

“Start? There is no start!”

“To start a new game-”

“Shut. Up!” Pewds yelled, annoyed. “Look at me, Barbie. Barbie look at me. I. Do. Not. Want to play with you!”

“Please click the start button,” Barbie repeated.

“What button?! This isnt a game!”

“Do you want to play a game?”

“No!”

“But you like games... _remember?”_ Barbie stated the last word in a menacing tone as she slowly turned her head towards Pewdiepie. “You play them all the time!” She exclaimed.

“Wha-” Pewds was caught off guard, “How do _you_ know that?”

“Because you like to play Barbie games! Each game sold separately!” She winked.

Next to Barbie a pink ‘START’ button appeared. Pewdie looked at it, “Oh, you wanted me to click _this_ button, right?” Jumping once, he pressed the button with his hand and all of a sudden Pewdiepie was wearing his fabulous scarf, tiara and earrings and was standing next to Barbie at the castle entrance.

Once inside, a narrator's voice resonated throughout the castle, “To rescue the prince and complete the game you must complete the three levels.”

“Prince? Psh, I don’t need no prince!”

“Oh please won’t you help me find my prince?” Barbie pleaded.

“Ugh, fiiiine. I’ll do it for you, Barbie!” Pewdiepie sighed, as he and Barbie continued on with “Barbie Adventure.”

At the end of the levels they found none other than...Stephano!

“Stephano!” Pewds exclaimed.

“Where have you been, Pewdie? I looked everywhere for you!”

“I was with Barbie!”

“Oh no, Pewdie. You cannot trust her, she is crazy and-” Suddenly, Barbie had rushed into the room and was blocking Pewds’ view of Stephano. A metallic noise echoed throughout the room.

Stephano lay on the floor, lifeless. “Ste-Stephano?” Pewds asked warily. Then he saw the glint of a small knife in Barbie’s hand.

Barbie stood, completely still, face turned away as if she were frozen. “Look at me Barbie. Look at me while I’m talking to you,” Pewdie demanded.  Slowly, Barbie turned, a creepy smile plastered on her face, her eyes were red and gold blood was dripping down her mouth.

“No, not Stephano!!! Why Barbie, why?!?”

“You know why, Pewdiepie. Its because- _Your Bros didn’t like your videos.”_

Startled, Pewds woke up his own bed. “Oh..oh. It was just a dream.” He looked over at the can of Mountain Dew by his bedside, “Thats the last time I drink Mountain Dew before bed…” Shrugging, he took a sip from the can anyways. “Ah,” he sighed.

“Do you want to play a game?”

“AHH!”

_The End._


End file.
